1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat sink having thermal grease being spreading out when the heat sink is assembled to a heat generating component.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sinks is typically used to dissipate heat generated by a central processing unit (CPU). Thermal grease may be applied to a bottom surface of the heat sink before mounting to improve heat conductivity between the heat sink and the CPU module. However, thermal grease can rarely be directly applied to the heat sink in advance because it is not solid at ambient temperature, it may contaminate surrounding articles, and can be contaminated by dust or foreign particles. A removable protective cap for enclosing the thermal grease, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,458, includes a periphery removably attached to a bottom surface of a heat sink around the thermal grease, and a middle protrusion defining a cavity receiving the thermal grease. The protective caps, however, are commonly made of plastic and may twist under pressure, and contact against the thermal grease, affecting the heat conductivity between the heat sink and the CPU module.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.